


The Angel That Listened

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destielle - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, If Cas were a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Castiel was a female? If Cas was short for Castielle? Would Dean do anything about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazarus Rising

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people ship Destiel as it is, but I prefer to respect the characters' actual sexualities, even though I do enjoy the bromance between Dean and Cas. But here's a Destiel fic with a bit of a twist.

It all started when I raised Dean from perdition six years ago. I am Castielle, an angel of the Lord. Somehow the responsibility to keep the older Winchester on the planet fell upon me. Perhaps it was because I was the uncultured and naïve little sister back then, but I suppose it no longer matters. This is how it all began.   
The Winchester and the old man were in a warehouse covered in demon-banishing symbols. They were foolish to think that would keep me out, but now I know that they did not think angels existed at the time. Which was also foolish- where there are demons, there must also be angels. But right now I seem to be the only angel that realizes what our duty is.   
I had to make sure they knew how powerful I was, that I was more powerful than any typical demon they dealt with. I threw the old man into a wall and broke the glass before appearing before him. As I advanced towards him, the light bulbs went out behind me, and he backed away to keep as much distance as he could between the two of us.   
“Hello, Dean,” I said. My voice rang in a fashion that was different from my vessel’s. It must have been my true form claiming this body as my own.   
“Who the hell are you?” he asked, his voice gruff.  
“Not Hell, Dean. Heaven,” I responded. “I am Castielle. I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.”  
“Heaven?” Dean asked. I could sense his confusion. “Angels?” he asked after a moment of silence between the two of us.   
“I apologize for making such an entrance, Dean, but I had to ensure that you knew the importance of the situation,” I told him. “Perhaps we should speak somewhere safer.”


	2. Meet the New Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castielle recalls when she first formed emotional attachments to Dean.

A year later, and Lucifer was free from his cage, thanks to Lilith. None of the other angels would assist me in helping the Winchesters. They believed it was not their responsibility, but they were corrupt. I felt like the only angel who still listed to God’s original orders.   
Over time, Dean had evidently taken an interest in the appearance of Jamie Novak. I often caught him glancing at my vessel whenever he thought I was not looking. I never thought anything of it.   
While the other angels were doing things for themselves, I stayed loyal to the Winchesters. Dean, in particular. I went out of my way to protect him, and he went out of his way to protect me. So when Zachariah attempted to get Dean to say yes to Michael, I made it a priority to assure that it would not happen. Fortunately, I succeeded. However, I had forgotten about Sam in the process, and the younger Winchester became locked in the cage.   
Without thinking, I summoned all the strength I could and I brought Sam back to earth the same way I brought Dean back, this time taking care not to leave a mark on him. But I was a little too late, and his soul remained in the cage with Lucifer and Michael. I did not discover this until over a year later, but I was able to fix him, much to my own suffering.   
When I took on the mindset that Sam had been in once the wall broke in his head, I found myself filled with an insanity I could not control. I had never felt so tormented before, but I took it as penance from my terrible time in Heaven trying to be God. I still take penance for it.   
I took Sam’s place in the mental asylum. The idea of a demon taking care of me was mortifying, and I asked Dean to watch after me instead. He complied without hesitation, even though he had many other responsibilities to humanity. That was when I first realized the Winchester’s true feelings for me. They did not go unreturned.


	3. I'm No Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castielle learns just how much she means to Dean.

Once I was sane again, I discovered the cost of taking Dean Winchester away from hunting. Yes, humanity did have Sam, and he was an excellent hunter, but he alone was not enough to keep them safe. “Dean, why did you stay here to watch over me?” I asked him as we were walking through the asylum parking lot to his car.  
“Because you asked me to, Cas,” he replied with a questioning look on his face.  
“I was not stable Dean, you should not have felt that responsibility for me. You should have just left me there. You are more important on earth than I am, trust me,” I told him. I got in the car, despite the fact that I could have just flown us wherever he was taking us.  
“Not to me,” he responded gravely. “You took me out of Hell, Cas. The least I can do is help you get your sanity back. Especially since you didn’t have to do that for Sam. You do a lot for me, Cas, and it’s time I did something for you.”  
“Angels have a duty to humans. Not the other way around,” I said.  
“Then don’t think of this in terms of angels and humans. We’re friends, Cas. Friends take care of each other. Friends have a duty to each other.”  
His statement filled me with silence after that. After experiencing so much disloyalty in Heaven, I could not comprehend the fact that Dean felt so much responsibility for a celestial being. Especially since he had no reason to believe that I was any different from any of my brothers and sisters.  
I did not realize what was truly going on until we arrived at Bobby’s house. When Dean got out of the car, I got out as well and stood by it, watching Dean as he walked up to the porch. “Dean?” I asked, still standing there by the car.  
“Yeah, Cas? What is it?” He walked over to me.  
“I am trying to grasp the concept of our friendship. Why do you favor me over the other angels?” I asked him.  
“Because you’re… better than them. You told me that God told the angels to love the humans more than Him. But you actually do it, Cas. You put me before God, I mean… Why wouldn’t I love you for that?”  
“You love me?” I asked. At the time I could not understand how a human could love a celestial being, or how a celestial being could love a human. I do now.  
Dean stepped even closer to me. “I do love you, Cas,” he spoke softly. Then he took my face in his hands and kissed me gently on the lips.  
I had never been kissed before, and I was unsure of what I was supposed to do.


	4. Torn and Frayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castielle's duties in Heaven have her choosing between humans and angels.

After kissing me that day, Dean began showing me more and more affection. Whenever he did so, I would have a funny feeling in my stomach. It was not a bad feeling, but a feeling of warmth and comfort. So I would just let Dean do whatever it was. Whether he was holding my vessel’s hand, embracing my vessel, wrapping his arms around me, standing over me protectively, brushing my hair behind my ear, or kissing me again.   
He began to show me affection more often and more desperately when Sam took on God’s trials. I knew Dean was worried about his brother. I understood why. The trials were weakening him, significantly. But as the warm feeling of comfort spread through me whenever I was with Dean, I forgot about worrying about his brother. Fortunately, so did Dean.   
One day, after the boys had found the Men of Letters bunker, I stopped by to check on Dean. “Cas!” he said happily when he turned around to see me.   
“Hello again, Dean,” I said, smiling. “I see you’ve found a home.” I glanced around his bedroom, which he had clearly customized eagerly.   
“Yeah. Do you like it?” he asked. “I mean, it’s probably a little earthly for your tastes, but…”  
“It’s nice, Dean. I’m glad you’re happy here,” I told him.   
“You could be happy here, too, Cas. If you wanted. You could stay here, with me… and Sam. You wouldn’t have to worry about flying all the time,” Dean said, scratching his head and looking away from me.   
I walked over to him. “Thank you for the offer, Dean,” I said, pulling his face to look at me. “But I’m afraid I cannot accept it. I just have too much responsibility in Heaven.”  
“Didn’t you say you had a responsibility to me, too? As a human?” Dean asked, pulling me even closer and tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.   
“I do have a responsibility to humans, Dean,” I responded. “But I have a responsibility to their needs. Not their wants.”  
“I need you, though, Cas.”  
“You have me, Dean,” I said before pulling his face to mine and kissing him first for the first time.   
“Cas, you just kissed me,” Dean said after pulling away. His face was full of shock.   
“You kiss me all the time,” I told him. “Am I not allowed to kiss you?” I asked, confused.   
“No, you’re definitely allowed to kiss me,” he said, kissing me again. “I love you, Castielle,” he murmured.   
But then I was suddenly in Heaven, and not by my own doing. “Castielle, what are you doing?” another angel- Naomi I believe- asked me.   
“What are you talking about?” I asked her.   
“You cannot fall in love with a human, especially not a Winchester.”  
“Who said I was in love with him?” I asked.  
“He’s clearly in love with you. It’s only a matter of time before you say you love him back,” she said.   
“Don’t worry, Naomi. He’s just a human. I know the rules, and nothing will happen between us. I promise,” I told her.   
“Good. Otherwise I’ll have to speak to Metatron about this.”  
“Metatron? Why? He’s just a scribe,” I said.  
“Metatron is the only one that’s been able to speak to Father recently.”  
“Oh,” I said before I was back in Dean’s room, in his arms.   
“What’s wrong, Cas?” he asked, seeing the blank look on my face.  
“Nothing, I just… forgot something. Something I was supposed to do. Forgive me, Dean.” I gently slid out of his arms and left the bunker, in search of the office in Heaven where Naomi just had me. But I couldn’t find it. In the process of my search, my siblings decided they needed me, and I got caught up with them. And I was unable to see Dean again until the Fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you guys think I should keep writing this!


End file.
